


Into The Pit

by anemptymargin



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Food Sex, Humor, M/M, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-31
Updated: 2003-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's Hidden Valley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Pit

**Author's Note:**

> For the contrelamontre imprefect sex challenge. Written in 54 minutes.
> 
> THIS IS VERY OLD WORK, PLEASE NOTE THE DATE. Way out of warranty, service will not be offered. :P It has not been altered from its original posted state, I'm sorry.

Billy picked his way through the landmines of laundry and papers littered across what had possibly been Dominic's room at one point, but had apparently been converted into a landfill at some point in the last four months. "Are you planning on getting out of bed any time soon? It's almost 11:30." He sat down on the bed after removing as stack of old magazines with a slice of pizza stuck to the top.

Dominic stretched and scratched his chest through the stained up a-shirt he was barely wearing. "Mmmm...I was thinking you could join me here and make love all day long." He smiled, attempting to smooth out his bed head and failing miserably.

Billy let Dom grab him and pull him down on the mussed sheets. "I highly doubt it." He smirked, blocking Dom's hand as it made a beeline for his jeans. "You haven't even showered since yesterday morning. You smell like a farm animal."

"Mmm." Dom rolled on top of Billy, pinning him to the mattress. "Only if I can play the sheep and you can be the randy Scottish shepherd."

"Was that a Scottish joke?" Billy rolled his eyes, "You're trying to seduce me by insinuating I'd fuck a sheep?"

"Baa." Dom grinned.

"Get off me, you oaf." Billy couldn't help but smile.

Dom obeyed, rolling back over and cupping his crotch, "I was just laying here, thinking about the time we fucked in Elijah's trailer and he couldn't get the smell out for two days."

Billy rolled his eyes, "And that kept you in bed?"

A shrug as Dominic began to stroke himself through his sweaty boxers. "I was hoping you'd come take a look at my little guy...I think there's something wrong with him."

"Is there, now?"

Dominic nodded, pushing down his underwear, "It's so...hard. And it won't go away."

Billy had to admit it was cute, Dominic's desperate ploy for a little action. He reached over and gently played with Dom's nipples. "I suppose I could take a look."

"Could you?" Dominic grinned, gently stroking the underside of his erection. "If you can't help, nobody can."

Billy sat up and leaned over Dom's belly, taking the stiff member in his hands. As he began to gently stroke he felt Dom unbuttoning his jeans, then pulling them off. "I think you'll live." Billy smiled, gently licking the first drops of pre-come off the tip.

Dom moaned, "Are you sure you don't want to run a few tests before you make that kind of call?"

Billy felt something cold and smooth on his lower back and reached to grab the small plastic package...a bright blue condom. Sure, what the hell...he could always call and cancel his lunch with Ian. He'd understand. With shaky fingers, he managed to tear open the wrapping and rolled the sheath down over Dom's cock. "I didn't think to bring any lube..."

Dom was silent a moment, then Billy heard the sound of a cap popping open and Dom snickering a little. "Problem solved."

"Do I want to know?" Billy closed his eyes as he felt something warm and creamy on Dom's fingers as they penetrated him.

"Let me up." Dominic didn't answer the question, only knelt behind his lover as Billy assumed his usual position face down on Dom's pillows. "Let me know if I go too hard."

They'd had sex at least once a week for almost a year, and Dominic always said the same thing. "I will." Billy sighed as Dom's hardness pressed into him.

It wasn't bad, Dominic pressed all the way in, then backed out again. As he thrust deeper, Billy couldn't find anything different than usual outside of the slight scent of salad. Of course, given that it was Dom's room, odd smells weren't that discouraging.

The pace increased and Dom's hands stroked Billy's cock with each hard thrust, sending him a little farther towards the edge of the bed. Billy hadn't realized it, but he was gripping the edge of the mattress and his calves cramped as he came, sending him sprawling with Dominic on top of him.

He was vaguely aware of falling, but didn't realize that they had actually fallen off the bed until he landed on top of Dominic, his hand bouncing off the nightstand as he attempted to catch himself and lessen the fall. He screamed like a girl.

Dom grunted, "Ow...fuck...did you have to take me with you?"

"We were kind of attached, Dom." Billy moaned, rolling off his partner and onto a stack of dirty clothes.

Before they could make themselves presentable, or at least appear decent, Elijah swung open the door. "I heard a scream, what's going on in here?" He turned pink around the ears and laughed when he laid eyes on the pair. "And do I want to know what that is all over you?"

Billy looked down at his hand, his pinkie screaming in pain, bent in an impossible direction. "I think it's broken...again."

Dominic shook his head, "Billy fell off the bed." He pulled the condom off and tied it, tossing it towards the nearly full wastebasket. "And the white stuff isn't what it looks like."

Billy was still staring at his busted finger, "What *is* it?"

Elijah walked up to Billy and wiped some of the substance off his lower back, studying it. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say...no...no way."

"It's ranch dressing, okay?" Dominic sighed, "I was desperate! It served its purpose!"

Billy shot Dominic a look that could peel wallpaper. Between breaking his finger, falling off the bed and having ranch dressing in places ranch dressing was never meant to go, he'd had quite enough. "Next time, we do it in my room. In fact, I'm never setting foot in here again. Elijah can identify your body when you get around to decomposing."

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone involved belongs to themselves and their creators. This is a work of fiction intended for fun and not profit. I've made no money off this venture and live only off the love of good fic.


End file.
